<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen Angel by tipsy_teletubbies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816532">Fallen Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipsy_teletubbies/pseuds/tipsy_teletubbies'>tipsy_teletubbies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, But it's there, Child!Chan, Childhood Trauma, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Hospitals, Jeonghan is an angel, Kinda?, M/M, Sad Jeon Wonwoo, Sick Character, and then it gets all emo, author is still crying, cheol is so sad, child!wonwoo, dads!junhao, give jeongcheol a break, i won't spoil it too much tho, jeongcheol best dads™, listen to downpour when reading this, literally you have to squint to see junhao, sad channie, very deceivingly fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipsy_teletubbies/pseuds/tipsy_teletubbies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the rain stops<br/>Let's meet again<br/>We will smile again and be together<br/>It's just a passing downpour<br/><br/><br/>It was only ever them against the world. So when had it become the world against them?</p><p>The gods always took Seungcheol for a joke, and his fairytale life was no exception to their sick games.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ANNNNNNNNNNND WE'RE BACK WITH ANOTHER SAD™ FIC BECAUSE I'M UNORIGINAL :)) </p><p>Nothing triggering here, but it might make you cry? Hopefully? If you want the extra OOMPH, then listen to Downpour on repeat while reading this. I was listening to the male version on Youtube, but the original is also amazing!</p><p>Side note: please please vote for our boys on MAMA!!! Let's give them what they deserve!</p><p>Hope you all enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungcheol had never loved anyone as fiercely as he loved Jeonghan. He loved with an unrivalled passion, with everything he had to give, with his whole pure and unbroken heart. And Jeonghan loved him back with the same burning intensity. It was dangerous; a first love that was vowed to be the last, a wildfire stoked by their unrestrained emotions, their childlike innocence, their naivety and trust in each other. They had never known anything outside of their relationship, but they were content. They never needed anything or anyone aside from the little family of close friends they had built. The rings encircling their fingers cemented that, proof of their love that had survived over a decade of awkward confessions, disdainful remarks, vigorous objections from parents, tearful arguments. A relationship that had been a wilted flower, barely holding onto its delicate life, teetering dangerously towards the merciless grasps of death. But the support of their friends, the silent hugs of forgiveness, the understanding smiles, the gentle squeezes of interlocked hands in the dark of the night; they were all a reassurance of their endless love, miraculously reviving the withered blossom. Seungcheol didn't need anything else; he was happily in love with his angel. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol was content, but he could tell Jeonghan longed for more. The slight yearning in his husband's eyes, the soft smile curving his lips as Junhui and Minghao brought their adopted daughter, Jiahui, to meet them were a slap to Seungcheol's face, and shame washed over him; he'd never been attentive enough to recognize Jeonghan's desires. As Jun and Minghao reluctantly left, Jiahui waving adorably at Jeonghan and Seungcheol, Seungcheol stared curiously at his angel, contemplating his next words and actions. The happiness had been bright and overwhelming on Jeonghan's face as he played with the toddler, but Seungcheol had also noticed the subtle apprehension. As he always had, he handed the decision to Jeonghan, waiting patiently for an answer neither had talked about but secretly longed for. </p><p>A week later, when Jeonghan tentatively brought up a proposal for adoption, Seungcheol gave him a wide grin, enveloping him in a warm hug as they began to plan for their future, for the family they would create together. Seungcheol would do anything for Jeonghan just to see his beautiful smile. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo was labelled a difficult child, always silent and uncooperative, unwilling to initiate physical or even eye contact. Having been shown no love in his life, he was stoic, impassive, unsettling in his quietness; passed along dozens and dozens of temporary families only to return to the hell he'd spent half his life in. At age eleven, he was unwanted, resigned to live the next seven years trapped within four empty walls, staring vacantly with even emptier eyes. </p><p>Seungcheol and Jeonghan were there to pick up Chan, brimming with excitement and a powerful urge to provide him the love and affection that had been stolen away from him along with his parents in a grave accident. Chan was energetic and bubbly, always hopeful and optimistic despite the horrors of his past, the scar of burnt skin seared onto his right shoulder, the nightmares that haunted his sleep, sparing no mercy on the six year old. As they arrived, they caught him clinging tearfully onto an older boy, a boy whose flat eyes expressed no emotions, the flame of hope long extinguished ruthlessly. The boy's unconscious motion of gripping onto Chan's shirt with white knuckles hadn't escaped Seungcheol's watchful gaze, nor the brief flash of tenderness in his eyes as he looked at the younger child. There was nothing Seungcheol could have done to stop Jeonghan, especially as sympathy lit his expressive eyes, defiance hardening his features as the staff recounted Wonwoo's pitiful past. The scathing glare they were given would have been intimidating as the papers were signed, had it not been for the barely concealed hurt and dread at another failed family. But empathy and patience had always been their defining elements, and at heart, Wonwoo was simply a child in pain, in eternal fear of being abandoned and forgotten, reduced to a wisp of memory blown away by the slightest breeze. </p><p>Seungcheol and Jeonghan had left their home with the intention of one additional family member. Instead, they returned with two emotionally and physically scarred children. </p><p> </p><p>Chan was deceivingly easy to care for in the day, always stating his wants and needs clearly, always eager to help his new parents and receive their warm praise. He was adored by his many uncles, preening with every compliment and chatting enthusiastically about his dreams of performing on stage. It was impossible to resist him, even at a young age, everyone falling absolutely in love with the child; Seungcheol watched amusedly as each of his friends fell victim to his son's charms and antics, gravitating towards him, pulled by an unseen attraction to his cheerful personality and adorable face. Seungcheol was already dreading the holidays and what they would entail. </p><p>But Wonwoo refused to engage in any interactions, barely even acknowledging Seungcheol's existence aside from a brief glance and the occasional curt response. His dead eyes betrayed nothing, not even his displeasure or discomfort. Simply living as a husk, Seungcheol was powerless to help him, and he desperately wanted to restore the faith that had been cruelly ripped away from the child. He wanted to rekindle the hope in Wonwoo that had been trampled on carelessly, shattering his heart and leaving him with ragged and unmendable shards. He wanted to be the father Wonwoo had never known. </p><p>The time after dusk was when the horrors descended upon them. Night after night, Seungcheol was forced to endure the terrified screams that tore from Chan's lips as he relived his nightmare, trapped within the blazing inferno, unable to be tugged back into the safety of the waking world despite Seungcheol's desperate efforts. Night after night, he prayed the dreams would spare his son from its deadly claws, yet night after night, he dashed into Chan's room, trying to release him from the nightmare's grasp to no avail. Night after night, helplessness overwhelmed Seungcheol, choking him with its relentless weight on his chest, suffocating him as Chan thrashed against his chest, tears slipping down his innocent face. He wanted to help, but the gods seemed to take him as a joke; he couldn't help Wonwoo, and he couldn't help Chan. He voiced his frustrations to Jeonghan one night, tears staining his voice as he melted into his husband's embrace, trying but failing to register the comforting words whispered into his ear. They were both hurting, failure threatening them as they cried softly together, unaware of the third figure, sheltered by the darkness, who listened with guilt and shame heavy on his broken heart. </p><p>Seungcheol usually knew of the severity of Chan's nightmares before they happened. They were always particularly bad on certain days, days where Chan would deviate from his usual behaviour, choosing to sulk and stay silent, not unlike his older brother. These days were the ones where Wonwoo's eyes wouldn't be quite as blank, subtle concern darkening his expression as he stared curiously at Chan, glancing away quickly as soon as Seungcheol turned his attention to Wonwoo. Even Jeonghan, who Chan usually clung to and refused to let go of, was ignored, and the couple shared an apprehensive look, one that didn't go unnoticed by their attentive son. </p><p>As midnight approached, they lay awake on the bed, listening carefully for the heartbreaking howls and sobs they knew would pierce the silence. But as the minutes ticked by, with only the soft sounds of their breaking disturbing the tranquility, unease simmered in Seungcheol's blood, thoughts dancing restlessly until he slipped quietly from the bed, offering a shaky smile to Jeonghan as he made his way to Chan's room. The door already cracked open, he slid inside carefully, dreading for the worst. But the only sight that greeted him brought a warm grin to his lips, his heart squeezing almost painfully: his two sons, tangled together on the bed, Wonwoo's glasses askew, resting crookedly on his nose as he rested his head against Chan's, a book still on his chest while the younger's light snores filled the room. Seungcheol quietly entered the room, gently prying the book from Wonwoo's hands, taking his glasses and tucking the two securely under the blankets. Stirring slightly, Wonwoo blinked blearily up at Seungcheol, the fondness in his eyes searing a brand onto Seungcheol's heart, giving him a sleepy half smile before falling asleep again. </p><p>Seungcheol stood frozen at he stared at his children, the ice on his soul thawing at the heat radiating from them, providing him a warmth he hadn't noticed he was lacking, unable to keep the giddy smile from his face as he returned to the warmth of his bed, the warmth of his husband. The embers had finally sparked in Wonwoo's eyes, a promise of a fire that would blaze for eternity. </p><p> </p><p>When Wonwoo called them appa and dad in a hushed whisper, tentatively reaching for their hands, both Jeonghan and Seungcheol cried, words failing them as they pulled their children into a tight hug, a knot of limbs and bodies they were unwilling to unravel. At last, they were a loving family, with endless laughter and happiness, with bright and hopeful futures, and nothing could have taken that away from them. </p><p> </p><p>But fate was cruel. The gods always took Seungcheol for a joke, and his fairytale life was no exception to their sick games. </p><p> </p><p>An offhand comment. One that was made absentmindedly, one that Seungcheol should have taken more seriously; one that initiated the chain of horrors that began its curse. Jeonghan mentioned his tendency of dizziness and fatigue, his recent loss of appetite and weight. Carelessly, regrettably, Seungcheol attributed the symptoms to stress, to lack of sleep, to any other insignificant reason, and only offered him a few days of rest, which Jeonghan took gratefully, rewarding him with a quick peck. But sleep and food failed to restore the colour in his face, failed to keep his body upright as he stumbled around the house, waving away concerned questions with repeated excuses. Worry clouded Seungcheol's mind, the beginnings of tendrils of a thick fog swamping his thoughts as he watched the numbers on the scale decrease with each week, as he watched his angel's complexion pale with each day until it was sheet gray, as he watched the spirit and energy drain from Jeonghan's normally bright and mischievous eyes. Still, Jeonghan refused Seungcheol's help. </p><p>When the nosebleeds started, Seungcheol almost dragged Jeonghan to the doctor despite his protests. He stood his ground stubbornly, defiantly, and Seungcheol never hated Jeonghan's iron strong will more. Jeonghan insisted he was fine, but the constant reassurances did nothing to soothe Seungcheol's growing unease and dismay as he watched the scarlet stain his husband's face, startlingly striking against his porcelain pale skin; Jeonghan <em>was</em> the porcelain doll, fragile and delicate, ready to shatter apart under the slightest pressure. Chan was still too young to fully comprehend the tension, but Wonwoo's eyes flitted between his parents as they argued about Jeonghan's stubbornness. The fights only ceased when Wonwoo silently wrapped his arms around them, willing them to stop with pleading eyes. Seungcheol begged Jeonghan, unable to take the sight of his health clearly deteriorating with each passing day, a sharp stabbing pain curling around his body whenever Jeonghan rushed to the bathroom, shaky on unsteady legs, violent shivers wracking his frail body from the cold. He begged him to relent, to yield to Seungcheol's pleas, but still Jeonghan refused his help. </p><p>It was only when Jeonghan collapsed to the floor, barely conscious, that he let Seungcheol bring him to the hospital, struggling for a weak smile as he rested his head against his husband's shoulder, trying to calm his anxious fretting. But Seungcheol was beyond rational thoughts; the image of Jeonghan falling to the ground replayed in his mind over and over again, chilling him to the bones with a numbing cold that refused to be chased away by Jeonghan's warmth. The grip Seungcheol had on his hand tightened as tests were run, as nurses and doctors entered and left the room, as the soft murmuring of voices faded into the muted background; Jeonghan squeezed back, a look of assurance and tenderness decorating his ever delicate features. Within the white walls, safely hidden away from reality, they built a fragile shelter from the storm, a false hope that Seungcheol grasped at and latched onto with a vice grip. </p><p>But the doctor entered the room with a carefully blank face, with a deep seated sorrow and pity in his tired eyes, and Seungcheol felt his heart crumble to dust, the glass walls of their shelter shattering into broken pieces under the soft, barely audible words. </p><p><em>Leukemia.</em> </p><p>Seungcheol never hated the gods more than that very moment. He never hated <em>himself</em> more than that very moment. </p><p> </p><p>They recommended Jeonghan be admitted to the hospital immediately for treatment, but ever stubborn, he refused, hiding behind his promise to watch Chan's dance performance. Seungcheol didn't have the heart to tell Chan it would be the last performance his appa would attend for a very long time; he hadn't meant to tell Wonwoo either, but it was almost comical how quickly his elder coaxed it out of him, leaving both in tears as they held each other. Jeonghan was determined to spend his last day free of his demons happily with their friends, to let himself relax without a worry in his mind, to let himself be enveloped in their familiar smiles and laughs one last time. </p><p> </p><p>"Channie did so well today," Soonyoung praised the young boy, reaching out to poke his cheeks affectionately as Chan beamed. </p><p>"Did I really, Uncle Soonie?"</p><p>"For a nine year old, that is," Wonwoo teased lightly, chuckling when his brother yelped indignantly. Seungcheol leaned back and watched his friends and family banter playfully with a fond gaze, meeting Jeonghan's wistful eyes with his own damp ones. Jeonghan stood, and the conversation melted away as he crouched beside Chan. </p><p>"Channie, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but appa is going away tomorrow."</p><p>Seungcheol noticed Joshua turning his face away, shielding his expression, saw the carefully blank mask hiding Jun's pain, the glint of Seungkwan's teary eyes. He could see the heartbreak on his friend's faces, on Wonwoo's face, and he had to be strong, forcing a reassuring smile onto his own numb one. </p><p>"Going away? Going away where? Why?"</p><p>"Your appa needs to take care of some important business," Seungcheol choked out, ignoring Wonwoo's concerned glance. "But he's going to be back, right?"</p><p>"Right." Jeonghan pulled Chan into a tight hug, hiding his tears in his son's hair. "I'm going to miss you, Channie. But I know you're going to be good for your dad and your hyung. You're going to become an amazing dancer, and I promise I'll be there to watch your every performance when I come back."</p><p>"Appa...?"</p><p>Wiping his face discreetly, Jeonghan released Chan and flashed him a radiant smile. "I love you, Channie. I promise you I'll be back soon."</p><p>"Okay, appa. I love you too."</p><p>The strained smile wobbled on Jeonghan's lips as Wonwoo led his brother silently back to their rooms, before falling completely. Seungcheol wrapped an arm around his angel, muffling his sobs while trying his hardest to keep his own ones in for the sake of the others. Offering a watery smile, Soonyoung raised his glass, voice hushed and shaky in the suffocating silence. </p><p>"To hyung's quick recovery."</p><p>The others echoed him quietly, the soft clink of glasses ringing in the room as they all prayed silently to the gods, sending their voices to the silver moon casting its shadows over their heads, to the bright stars littering the dark night; the flickers of hope in the endless darkness. Warm voices, warm laughter, warm memories, warm feelings of nostalgia and fondness, warm embraces, warm words; yet the bone chilling cold of Seungcheol's fears persisted, blowing an icy wind on the tiny flame of hope they guarded desperately. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol had long learned that the higher hope flew, the more devastating the fall of disappointment. Yet that never stopped his spirits from soaring whenever the slightest hints of colour returned to Jeonghan's cheeks after a treatment, whenever the lines of pain on his angel's face smoothed out a bit, whenever his smile reached his dull eyes and the soft chime of his laughter warmed the frigid room. But his heart would plunge the next day; falling down an endless abyss at Jeonghan's gray pallor, the deep frown etched onto his face, twisting his beautiful features into grimaces and winces as pain flared in his legs, the strain in his voice as he tried to reassure Seungcheol. Jeonghan was a fallen angel, plummeting straight into his personal hell after his graceless cast out of heaven, and Seungcheol could only watch helplessly, arms bound ruthlessly behind his back, screaming and begging for the mercy that had never been spared to him. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol had been with Wonwoo when he received the call. The shrill ringing was a warning, Death's beckoning, and no matter how hard Seungcheol resisted, he was powerless against the strength of the reaper. The terror in Wonwoo's eyes as they climbed into the car with stiff movements mirrored Seungcheol's, and he reached over to squeeze his son's hands, offering him a comfort that was absent in himself. </p><p>
  <em>'Please. Please. Please'</em>
</p><p>Seungcheol didn't know what he was praying for; for Jeonghan to recover, for him to return to Seungcheol's side, healthily and happily, for the gods to end their twisted game of mocking his hope time and time again. For his family to be complete again. </p><p> </p><p>The frailness of Jeonghan's body was terrifying, as was the stillness in which he lay in. Only the shallow rise and fall of his chest indicated any life; the battle he was still fighting. Solemnly, the doctor gave Seungcheol the reason for his call, and Seungcheol felt the world shatter around him. </p><p>
  <em>Signs of multiple organ failure. We're sorry. Nothing to be done. Recommend calling friends and family. </em>
</p><p>Pain had always been an unwelcome constant in Seungcheol's life, but the agony that flared within him was unrivalled to any pain he had felt before, bringing him crashing to the floor, the cursed words repeating in his mind, drowning out Wonwoo's frantic questions. </p><p>
  <em>'No. No, please. I'm begging you. Don't take him away from me. Please.'</em>
</p><p>If the gods heard him, if the moon or stars heard him, they remained silent, tormenting him, punishing him, watching him suffer for his sins as he begged desperately for forgiveness. </p><p> </p><p>Despite Jeonghan's protests, their friends gathered in the small hospital room, eyes and noses rubbed red and raw as they conversed lightly, deliberately ignoring each others' thick voices and soft sniffles, the heavy knowledge that hung over their heads menacingly, the minutes and seconds ticking mockingly, counting their last time together. Even Chan had noticed the tension through the phone, doubt colouring his voice as Jeonghan held back his tears, whispering a soft goodbye to his youngest. One by one, they said their goodbyes, smiling weakly through their sobs at Jeonghan's tearful request; he always loved their smiles. One by one, hearts heavy with a terrible pain, they left the hushed room, casting their last glances at the fallen angel before the door closed with a muted thud, guarding against them, barring them. </p><p> </p><p>"Cheol?"</p><p>Seungcheol lifted his bloodshot eyes to Jeonghan, hating the misery on his gaunt face, hating the illness that refused to release him from the throes of pain, threatening to take his angel away from him. "I'm here, angel."</p><p>A fragile smile tipped the corners of Jeonghan's lips. "I know. You're always here by my side."</p><p>"Jeonghan..." </p><p>"I'm sorry, Cheol." Guilt was almost as prominent as the pain in his eyes was, and Seungcheol wanted nothing more than to soothe it away. But he was helpless; he always was helpless to do anything. "I can't stay with you for much longer, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't be with you for the rest of your life like I promised. I'm sorry I'm leaving you alone."</p><p>"Jeonghan, don't-"</p><p>"But I'm glad." Eyes shining brightly with affection and love, with genuine happiness, he reached for Seungcheol, and Seungcheol enveloped his hand with his own trembling ones. "I'm glad I got to meet you, I'm glad I fell in love with you and married you. I'm glad I got to meet Wonwoo and Channie and start a family with you, even if it was only for a short while, because it was all worth it. I loved all thirty one years of my life because you made it worth living."</p><p>Seungcheol brought Jeonghan's hand to his lips, pressing gentle kisses to the knuckles, tears pooling on their joined hands. "I'm glad I met you too. You made me a better man, made my life so much brighter, and I love you so, so much. I love you more than anyone could imagine, and I'll continue to love you for the rest of my life, even the next one after this, and the one after that as well."</p><p>"You sap," Jeonghan teased, the dim light reflecting off the thin trails of tears on his face. "I love you." </p><p>A comfortable silence enveloped the couple, Seungcheol still pressing butterfly kisses to his hands, Jeonghan content with watching his husband. </p><p>"Cheol?" </p><p>"Mhm?"</p><p>"I'm tired."</p><p>Lifting his head, Seungcheol gave his angel the warmest smile he could muster, unwilling to release his hand as he pressed Jeonghan's palm to his chest, covering the steady beat of his heart. "Then go to sleep, angel. You've done so well, fighting so bravely."</p><p>"Are you proud of me?"</p><p>Piece by piece, Seungcheol's heart fractured, but his expression stayed unwavering; he knew how much Jeonghan adored his smile. "Always, Jeonghan. I'm always proud of you. Rest well, you deserve a break."</p><p>Jeonghan settled into the bed, but still made no move to retract his hand from Seungcheol's tight grip. "I want you to sing for me. I don't like the silence."</p><p>Any other situation, and Seungcheol might have pouted and refused; but he simple tilted his head and asked which song. </p><p>"Downpour."</p><p>They shared a small smile, one that held private and intimate secrets, before Jeonghan closed his eyes, waiting patiently for his husband's voice to warm his body. </p><p>
  <em>When this rain falls on my head<br/>
I'll get wet, even my heart<br/>
Stay with me, I still can't be<br/>
In the rain alone without you</em>
</p><p>Quiet and unsteady, Seungcheol's tearstained voice carried shakily through the room, and Jeonghan's pale lips quirked slightly, but voiced no complaints.</p><p>
  <em>I'm still young, I'm still a bit scared<br/>
Though I know it'll stop soon<br/>
I'm looking for you<br/>
</em>
</p><p>With the soft moonlight filtering through the window, basking Jeonghan in a silver glow, he looked ethereal, angelic, untouchable, claimed by Artemis herself. </p><p>
  <em>Will it stop now?<br/>
These raindrops, these tears?<br/>
I don't want to <br/>
Get wet with rain<br/>
And tremble with cold<br/>
Some day, the cold rain<br/>
Will become warm tears<br/>
And fall down, it's alright<br/>
It's just a passing downpour</em>
</p><p>Seungcheol's grip tightened impossibly as the smile slipped from Jeonghan's face, breaths evening out as his heartbeat slowed slightly. </p><p><em>It's just a passing downpour<br/>
</em> <em>It's how I feel<br/>
</em> <em>After I met you<br/>
I haven't lost the happy memories to the rain</em></p><p>His voice trembled as tears slid down his face, blurring his vision as he kept his eyes on Jeonghan, never once looking away in fear of him vanishing without a trace, determined to etch the image of his angel into his mind forever. </p><p>
  <em>When the rain stops<br/>
Let's meet again<br/>
We will smile again and be together</em>
</p><p>The frantic beeping of the machine beside them was a warning, a signal of Jeonghan's dangerously slow heartbeat, but Seungcheol felt no panic; a strange numbness overtook him hazily as he closed his eyes as well, keeping Jeonghan's hand over his heart. </p><p>
  <em>I'm getting all wet right now<br/>
I don't even have the strength to open an umbrella<br/>
But we know<br/>
Let me cry for just a moment<br/>
As I lean on the rain<br/>
So you won't see our sad tears</em>
</p><p>The others watched with sad eyes as the shrill tone of the machine drowned out the quiet singing, as life abandoned the body laying on the white sheets, as the sobs finally tore from Seungcheol's mouth, heartbroken and anguished. </p><p>
  <em>Now goodbye</em>
</p><p>The fallen angel had finally returned to heaven. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact: while writing this, I was not able to stop crying for more than five minutes :')  I hope I made you cry, and if I did, please let me know! </p><p>I need to stop writing so many deaths, but I'm physically unable to, so here's your dose of depressing stories XD  </p><p>Disclaimer: I fortunately have never experienced losing someone to leukemia, but that also means I'm quite inexperienced in writing it. I researched it a bit, but if this is inaccurate in any way, I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean it, and please by all means correct me in the comments. I'll be happy to change any inaccuracies</p><p>Thanks for reading! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>